Angel
by TealEyedBeing
Summary: Roy couldn't remember exactly when he'd started to call Hughes by his first name, but he remembers some specific points along the way to it. Warnings/Disclaimers inside.


_**Warning/Disclaimer: **__I own nothing. FMA belongs to its respectful owner, as well as the characters. Oh, and this is obviously a slight AU since Hughes is still alive :3 and Elicia does not exist, and Gracia is just used in passing ^^ Its just him and Roy~! Takes place in happily ever after anywhere ^^ Yaoi relations and boy!kissing, spoilers for the end of the Brotherhood anime/manga._

_Well, this is my very first FMA fic outside of Bleach but I'm a fan of the anime and its characters, plus a very good friend of mine, _**Tamix14,**_ stood up for me without prompting when I got a flame and I was so happy that she did, I decided to write a fic for her of her choice. She decided on a RoyHughes fic with the prompt of Angel. Soo... this is what came of it. ^^ I hope I'm not too bad at writing FMA... _

* * *

**~x~**

**Angel**

**~x~**

Roy couldn't believe that this overly happy, exuberant black haired imbecile was his roommate. It was amazing that as soon as they'd found their names together on the academy dorm sheet, Maes Hughes had yet to stop talking and that Roy Mustang had _already_ developed a skill to tune out the chatterbox. It would have been _completely_ annoying if Hughes hadn't immediately proved himself to be a loyal friend.

"Oi!" Roy snapped when some senior student snatched his precious gloves from his coat pocket. He was just perfecting the art of becoming an alchemist experienced in fire-play, and did not need some asshole ruining his chance at the academy for some childish prank. "Give those back now you sonuvabitch!" He growled, striding after the jeering male, ignoring his new roommate's curious gaze and questions of concern.

"Make me shortie!" The elder male taunted, making Roy's brow tick in anger at the slur to his height. The prick even had the gall to wiggle the raven haired younger man's "weapons" teasingly high in the air, admittedly higher than Roy could reach.

Infuriated, Roy could have had steam blowing out from his ears and his face was sure to be red with righteous fury. He was determined to set the man on fire as soon as he had his gloves back. He opened his mouth to spit another curse but stuttered in surprise when Hughes stepped up sharply behind him, snapping into a salute with a firm expression, eyes resting over the senior's shoulder. "Hai, lieutenant colonel!" He barked, sounding exactly like he was already in the army ranks.

The senior paled drastically and whipped around with an excuse faltering on his tongue just as Hughes let out a whoop, darting forward and snatching Roy's stolen gloves from the slack grip before turning, grabbing a confused Roy's hand, and hauling off the raven haired smaller male with joyous laughter at his successful trick as they ran away from the furiously embarrassed elder academy member.

Blinking in honest astonishment of both that Hughes was capable of such acting and for the fact that he did so for _his_ sake; taking back his gloves with finesse and then making a successful get a way, Roy was mildly touched. Breathing labored, they only stopped when they stood right in front of their shared dorm room, the smaller male bending over slightly to catch his breath.

"Here you go, Mustang." Hughes said cheerfully, holding out Roy's white gloves delicately, as if he was afraid to dirty them any more than that senior had.

Staring at both his gloves, then back up at a happily smiling Hughes, Roy warmly returned the smile. "Thank you, Hughes." He said sincerely, thinking that maybe the other black haired male wouldn't be so bad of a best friend after all.

**~x~**

"Rooooy-chaaaan~!"

Roy groaned in discomfort, the exuberant man's voice seemingly to pierce his brain with one of those daggers Hughes wielded so dangerously. Squinting open coal black eyes cautiously, Roy was thankful when no bright light assaulted his pupils and he could sit up slowly without being blinded by vicious white light from the lamp. Rubbing his eyes gently because they felt as if they were going to dry up and fall out of his head, the raven-haired male squinted at the clock.

It boldly proclaimed the time as quarter past two in the afternoon. Scowling that his own perfect record of waking up on time every day was now broken of his own fault, Roy looked about the trashed dorm room for the source of his friend, confused when he couldn't find the normally bouncy other man.

"Roy-chan, I can't open the door~!" Hughes' voice whined from outside their room, a soft thumping sound that Roy could only conclude was the other man lightly kicking the wooden door. "I've got breakfast~!" Now that got Roy moving more than anything.

"Coming, coming." Grumbling quietly, Roy tumbled out of bed, mildly perturbed that he was clad solely in his uniform pants and stumbled over to the door, pulling it open cautiously, purposefully wary of the lights that always brightened up the hallway. Thankfully, it seemed Hughes was considerate of his roommate's hangover and slipped inside quickly, allowing Roy to shut the door quickly and quietly, moaning over his pounding head.

Chuckling softly at his friend's misfortune, Hughes set their breakfast on a relatively clear table, staring at the bottle of lube curiously and wondering when the hell either of them had gotten it last night, shrugging before turning and handing a Styrofoam cup of coffee to the grumbling Roy.

The smaller, more lithe male glared half-heartedly at him, gratefully taking the liquid heaven. "Why are you so goddamned chipper?" He mumbled crossly, tugging off the plastic lid of the cup and sipping at the steaming brew, inhaling its rich scent greedily. "Don't you have a hangover too?"

Hughes grinned at him from over his own cup of coffee. "Nope! I didn't drink as much as you last night, and I also took some pain killers before I went to sleep so I'm all good." He coughed into his fist at Roy's resulting murderous aura to his answer.

"Well, its not everyday we graduate from military academy," Roy pointed out, taking another longer drink from his coffee and hardly caring when it scalded his tongue. The heat was doing wonderful things to his hangover. "So excuse me if I wanted to celebrate by drinking more than the legal number of drinks."

Hughes laughed pleasantly at that. "True, very true." His grin softened suddenly into an almost nostalgic smile. "Hey, Roy?" At Mustang's incoherent grunt to show he'd heard and was listening, the taller man continued quietly. "What do you wanna become in this country?"

"Huh?" Blinking at the slightly out of character question from his best friend, Roy continued to blink stupidly for a few minutes before his recovering brain processed the question. "Oh, umm..." He lapsed into thought, chewing on his bottom lip and wincing when thinking made his hangover throb.

"I'm gonna become a lieutenant colonel." Hughes said confidently, puffing out his chest slightly.

Roy snorted at the preciseness. "Why just a lieutenant colonel?" He asked, moving to finally sit down next to Hughes and also blinking in shock at seeing the bottle of lube on the table before ignoring it in favor of the breakfast that was in the bag before him, tantalizing him with its delicious aroma.

Hughes smirked. "Remember our first day here? When that senior stole your gloves and I tricked him into thinking that a lieutenant colonel was standing behind him?" He reminded, and he knew Roy had remembered when the alchemist snorted into his food with amusement. "I wanna have something significant to remind me of the past and where and how it all started. Plus, it's a high enough position to get things done, and yet low enough to not have too much responsibility."

Surprised at the quite thorough answer, Roy was disgruntled that his best friend basically had his future all thought out when he only had a few details ironed out. A suddenly brilliant thought seized his mind, and he almost discarded it in its ludicrously, but the thought nagged at him, Roy finding it more appealing the more he pondered over it. Munching on his warm breakfast for a little while longer, the alchemist looked up confidently up at the awaiting other man. "I'm going to become the Fuhrer."

Instead of the expected snort of laughter or blurt of surprise, Hughes surprised Roy yet again and smiled wildly at him. "And I'll help you get there, no matter what Roy."

Roy smiled another warm smile, Hughes being the only one able to do such a thing for him these days. "Good, cuz I'll need you."

**~x~**

The Ishbalan War had all but destroyed Roy, and even when they returned back to their home country and had their own apartment, Roy was still stricken silent. Hughes was desperate to see some kind of emotion in his best friend's eyes again. "Roy? Roy!" He whisper yelled in concern, lightly patting the dead eyed alchemist's cheeks, the two males holed up in the only bedroom of the cheap apartment.

The Flame Alchemist finally snapped out of his current stupor, black eyes widening in sudden fear and his gloved fingers fisted tightly, his breathing picking up. Relieved that the slimmer male had finally "woken up", Hughes set about now calming his friend, soothing him with quiet words of safety and assurance.

"I'm a murderer, Hughes..." Roy whispered agonizingly into Hughes' shoulder, hands gripping tightly to the front of the larger man's coat, silent tears of horror and shame running down the slimmer male's still round cheeks, just proving how truly too young he was to have suffered through such tragedy.

"Shhh..." Hughes soothed quietly, wrapping the fragile male into his embrace and rocking gently, unable to contradict his friend's words because nothing he could possibly say would convince Roy otherwise. He would just have to make sure to be here to make sure Roy got back on his feet and remembered that **he** was going to Fuhrer, and set things right in the end.

**~x~**

When Riza Hawkeye became an important factor in Roy's new military life, Hughes started to develop quite the interesting sensations. He felt it when Roy would turn to her for an answer instead of towards him, he felt it when she leaned over his friend to make sure he finished his work on time, and he especially felt it when she scolded Roy for trying to wiggle out of work to go get a few drinks with him.

He soon realized that it was jealousy.

Roy had been just simply _his alone_ for so long; **he**'d been the one Roy had turned to in his most desperate hours, that he just felt pure jealousy when he was no longer that rock that needed to be clung to anymore. He tried to shake off the feeling of possessiveness, trying to convince himself that Roy didn't need to be babied anymore but it always came back stronger than ever.

"For god's sake, lieutenant!" Roy's voice carried out of his office, soon followed by its owner, who was looking very hassled and disheveled from Riza's hovering and constant threats to get back to work. "You've been working me to the bone for three days! I need a goddamned break!"

Hughes peeked out the next room, watching Roy fume at the invisible Riza, who was still inside the office. He felt a surge of pleasure that Roy was so irked by Hawkeye, deciding to be selfish for once and just indulge in the fact that his alchemist best friend wanted nothing to do with the female right now. He blinked when the black haired younger man spotted him and trotted over, looking desperate for a word with him.

"There you are! God, I'm sorry, Hughes, I've been so busy lately, because of _somebody_," He yelled back over his shoulder huffily, making Hughes grin at the childishly cute action. "Won't give me a break and I haven't talked to you in what feels like ages!" Roy said breathlessly, giving his hazel-eyed taller friend another warm smile that Hughes was so fond of, and proud to be the only one to have that directed towards.

Smiling, Hughes fondly reached out and smoothed a stray piece of hair back into order atop Roy's head. "S'okay, Roy, I know you're busy. But hey, since you've escaped your keeper for the moment, why don't I kidnap you for a drink, eh?" He suggested, a euphoric glowing sensation purring in his chest when Roy gave him the most grateful and happy look.

"I'd love that."

**~x~**

Roy _knew_ that it wasn't the alcohol that was making him do this. He'd wanted to kiss Hughes for so long, but hadn't thought that Maes would return the feelings, so he'd hid them away beneath their perfect friendship so that he could still have that warm man close to him for always. But Hughes was being sent to Central station, instead of remaining at the Eastern station where they'd always been together, and Roy couldn't have let him leave him without knowing.

They'd been drinking at Roy's place, having their own special sending away party for Hughes, when the older hazel eyed man had done something just so unbearably cute and fond to Roy, that the alchemist had just lunged forward, kissing his startled friend smack on the lips with arms thrown around his neck tightly. At first, the slimmer male had been so terrified that he might have lost his best friend of countless years, and newborn love, by throwing himself into his selfish wants but his heart skipped joyfully when Maes moaned quietly, returning the kiss as his strong arms wound around his waist snugly.

Ecstatic, Roy threw all his passion into their first kiss, letting Maes know just how much he truly adored him, treasured his constant support and presence and that he would be dearly missed in their parting, but at the same time he promised that it wouldn't be long because after all, Roy was going to become Fuhrer, and to do that he needed to be at Central, with Maes at his side.

**~x~**

Whistling a merry tune of happiness, Maes sauntered down the sidewalk, suitcase swinging and wearing a more casual suit in the warm afternoon sun, reliving the past night's activities. Roy was officially _his_ now, and he'd been stunned out of his mind when the alchemist had literally thrown himself at him, confessing everything that they'd both been feeling in a silent conversation of their lips and tongues.

Just as he was approaching a crossroad, a petite woman with sandy blonde hair and vivid green eyes called out to him from across the road. "Sir! You dropped something!" She yelled in a polite tone, looking both ways before darting across the street and scooping up Maes' dropped wallet.

Blinking in mild surprise, Maes turned and walked back to the lovely lady, smiling gratefully at the woman. "Ah, thank you very much Miss...?" He inquired her name politely, quickly looking inside his wallet to see if anything had fallen out, looking especially for the picture of himself and Roy smiling happily together in their dirty army clothes, Roy's arm slung around Maes' shoulders.

"Gracia." The lady provided with a gentle smile that would have charmed any other man and swayed their hearts. Maes, however, was just appreciative of her beauty but felt no other pull of interest towards the woman besides to thank her for her kindness.

"Thank you very much Miss Gracia. Ooh!" He suddenly exclaimed, startling the woman with his unexpected sound. He hurriedly flipped open his wallet again, having momentarily forgotten that he'd taken new pictures of Roy the night before and had them developed just that morning. He gleefully pulled them out and swept a friendly arm around the flustered Gracia, showing her various pictures of his lover. "This is my Roy-chan~!" He exclaimed proudly, pointing a slim finger to the alchemist in the picture, ignoring the fact that it was quite obvious whom he was naming because the raven-haired man was the sole occupant of the photograph.

Gracia was surprised at the man's enthusiasm over just mere pictures, most of them just of everyday things. The man in the pictures was handsome, even more so when Maes showed her his most prized picture of Roy's widest smile. Others included the man sleeping, eating, giving the camera a surprised expression, and the next one an embarrassed scowl with one hand close to the camera's view point. She smiled and appreciated each one, listening to the man beside her chattering away lovingly, telling a story for each picture.

Every human in Central would know about Roy by Maes' pictures months before the Flame Alchemist would actually get there.

**~x~**

People came and went through their lives, several trusted friends sticking to them like glue. Riza Hawkeye was still there, an ever-loyal assistant to Roy, Jean Havoc, another loyal to the bone soldier, a man named Breda, and yet another man whose name Maes couldn't quite recall as well as a younger kid named F-something. He knew that he worked the radio. Maes worked in a different department as Roy, so he wasn't as close to his lover's team as he'd like, but he trusted them enough, even Riza, that they wouldn't try anything against his beloved Roy-chan.

Edward Elric and his brother trapped in a suit of armor swept into their lives with all the force of twin tornados. Everything seemed all right at the beginning, just two young boys trying to get backs something they'd lost. But as the days continued, more and more dangerous secrets were uncovered.

Maes had just figured out the secret- that all of their country was _made_ to become a giant transmutation circle. He just barely escaped the homunculus Lust, receiving a few deep wounds in the process before he made his way to the telephones, but changed his mind at the reminder of the information he was about to discharge to his higher seated officer lover, and walked painfully outside to the nearest telephone booth.

"Damn Bradley, he had this planned all along." Maes hissed through his teeth, dialing his lover's hotel room phone. Roy was out of town on a mission ordered by King Bradley himself, but Maes needed to tell him!

The click of a gun behind him made him freeze, the cool voice of the telegraph woman repeating her greeting in the phone. Turning slowly, Maes faced the surprising face of an underling that he'd seen around the station before. Unaffected, Maes calmly pointed out the fake and moved to attack when the shape shifting homunculus changed surprisingly into his new friend Gracia. Smirking that the creature thought that this would stop him with its false thought that the girl was his lover, Maes sent a dirk _(dagger)_ through the imposter's head.

Red light immediately started to crackle and jump, the wound healing quickly but it gave Maes enough time to run as fast as he could with his injuries back to the station, surprisingly running straight into Major Armstrong. Having no time to explain, Maes pointed back towards where the homunculus had been, only to see the true form of the creature leap at him with a wild grin, and then his world when black when the Major pushed him a little too hard out of the way.

**~x~**

Roy was hysterical. First he got a call from the hotel clerk saying that a man had called for him but had hung up before he could say anything, and then he gets a call from Major Armstrong that Maes was in a hospital for severe blood loss! Forgoing his mission uncaringly (it was a bogus goose chase anyways) Roy rushed back to Central as fast as the modern day modes of transportation could carry him.

Bursting into the hospital loudly, the pale alchemist instantly demanded where his lover was from the nearest nurse, who kept trying in vain to shush him. Finally prying an answer from her, Roy ran to where he'd been told his lover was, again bursting through the doors and coal black eyes searching wildly for his beloved. He heaved a shaky sigh of relief when the bandaged Maes grinned at him from the white bed.

"You didn't need to wake up everyone at the hospital you know, Roy-chan~!" Maes teased in a singsong voice, his bodyguard leaving now that Roy was there and the alchemist didn't spare the extra man a second thought before he rushed over and swept his lover into a gentle, protective hug.

"You've always protected me, and now I couldn't do the same for you, but I'm here now and I'm going to find who did this to you." Roy swore determinedly, kissing Maes' bandaged areas tenderly, loving how Maes threaded his fingers through his hair with a happy sigh.

"I love you, Roy."

"I love you too."

**~x~ (spoilers for the end of the manga and Brotherhood. Skip to next section if you haven't gotten that far and don't want it to be spoiled ^^) ~x~**

Everything was done.

The homunculi were all gone- dead. Their country and its citizens were saved from their Father's master attack to try and contain "God". Edward had his arm back, and Al his entire body returned. Their friends and most loyal allies had also all survived. There was massive devastation to their capital city, but that could all be easily fixed in time.

Maes had been just as panicked as Roy had been that time ago when Maes was in the hospital, and he was once again Roy's rock to cling to when the alchemist was robbed of his sight when he was forced to see the Gate. Thankfully, Dr Marchoh had come and given them a Philosopher's Stone, and Roy's sight could be returned to him.

Roy quickly rose in power through the military, promising a land to be returned to the Ishbalans and their country restored. Maes stood just one step behind him the whole way, proud that his closest and most treasured loved one was finally, so close to achieving his dream as Fuhrer.

**~x~ (safe from spoilers) ~x~**

"Roooy~?"

"Hmm..." The sleeping alchemist mumbled wearily, nuzzling into his lover's warm side and reluctant to fully awaken. An amused chuckle sounded above his head and he smiled sleepily in reaction to it. Thin but talented fingers danced over his ribs, making him purr at the simple pleasure.

"Wake up, sleepyhead." Maes encouraged playfully, kissing his beloved's forehead tenderly. "You're sleeping in past noon again!" He reminded cheekily, using Roy's OCD about his personal schedule to his advantage. He was rewarded with a twitch and Roy's beautiful dark eyes opened and glared fondly up at him.

"Jerk."

"Love you too, Roy-chan."

* * *

_Please review (again) ^^_


End file.
